Little Secrets
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: It all starts with Naruto taking care of Sasuke...and then little secrets appear in their relationships. How will Sasuke take it when Naruto tells him the biggest secret in the world? Warning: Sasunaru or Narusasu! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: -Speaks for itself.

This is my first Sasunaru fanfic! (Applauses in the background.) If you don't like Yaoi then click the little backspace button and forget you ever read or thought about reading this story. Well...now...onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_Cough, cough._ "I can't get sick." The great Sasuke Uchiha coughed, dragging himself out of bed. "How the hell _did_ I get sick?" He cursed himself for his weakness before stumbling over his blankets. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and couldn't get up. "If I get sick who knows what that idiot will do?" He whispered before his mind fell into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto hopped out of bed, running his hand through his sunshine blond hair, and yawning. "Ah! A great day for...RAMEN!" The blond teen darted down the hall and into the kitchen preparing his breakfast. Once the ramen was cooked he sat down at the table and was prepared to stuff his face full of it, but he sneezed and instantly whirled around.

"Teme must be talking bad about me." Naruto growled and then refocused on his ramen. Again, before he could ever get his chopsticks apart there was a knock on the door, disturbing him from his food. He hesitated to answer...who knew what kind of person was on the other side of the door? With a sigh, Naruto scooted his chair back and quickly walked to the door and swung it open seeing his sensei, Kakashi Hataka, at the door.

"Yo." The copy cat ninja said lazily.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just telling you training has been cancelled, Sasuke got sick. So that way we know he won't train, we've cancelled it." Kakashi looked at the teens face, and saw it filled with confusion.

"Sasuke...sick?" Naruto tested out the sentence and realized that it didn't sound normal. The silver haired jounin, Kakashi, nodded.

"Yep. I honestly was a little surprised too. Anyways-,"

"You know he'll train even if training was cancelled." Naruto cut off his teacher and placed his hands behind his head.

"Yes, that is why Hokage-sama has placed you on a mission to take care of him." Kakashi smiled when he saw Naruto's reaction. Naruto stumbled backwards and landed on his butt, glaring at his teacher.

"I have to take care of him?! What the hell? Are you _trying _to kill him?" Kakashi shook his head from side to side and looked at his student once more.

"You just have to make sure he does get out of bed. Hokage-sama will come and check up on you two later." The Jounin started to make his way out and stopped, remembering something. "Oh, and Naruto." Naruto glanced up and saw a faint smile beneath the navy blue mask.

"What?" He grumbled, displeased with his mission.

"Hokage-sama asked me to tell you...don't kill him. If you do, she won't be pleased and you know what happens when she's mad." Naruto gulped with fear. He indeed did know what she was like when she saw mad. "Well then, bye." He waved and vanished in smoke. The blond haired ninja stared at his ramen and sighed. Today was going to be a long day...he just knew it.

Naruto quickly slurped his ramen and then walked out of the house, not even bothering to clean the ramen mess and walked over to Sasuke's house. The teen knew something was wrong when he knocked on the door and no one answered. Normally Sasuke would answer the door...even if he always didn't want to or would yell saying he was either busy or coming. A waved of fear fell over him and he quickly turned the knob, seeing it was unlocked. This only added more fear as he bolted inside. Everything was dark, the only thing keeping the house a bit dim was the small lamp right beside the door.

He quickly slipped in and looked past the dim living room and bolted to the only door open in the house. The boy rushed into the room and looked around seeing the messy bed stripped of its covers and only the sheets hanging off the side of the bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out with worry and looked around for his rival. A loud moan caught his attention and Naruto looked down seeing Sasuke bundling himself with a dark blue blanket. Sweat was dripping off his body and his clothes clung to him. Even though he looked like he was warm enough, the blond boy caught the black haired boy shivering.

"Geez Sasuke, you look like you're trying to kill yourself." Naruto chuckled and picked up the raven haired boy, setting him down, gently, on the bed. He then realized that if he left Sasuke in his sweaty clothes, Sasuke would only get sicker. Naruto felt like someone picked up a wooden sword and had been smacking him upside his head with it. The boy looked up to the ceiling with pleading blue eyes.

"Why me God? Why?" He began to plead to the ceiling. He then turned back to the raven haired boy and tried thinking of a way. "So...how do I go about doing this?" He mumbled to himself. "How exactly do I change you without taking off your clothes?" He continued to mumble to himself. If someone had been watching, they would have died from laughter as Naruto started running around in circles, silently, freaking out.

Yeah...his feeling as to the day would be long...was right. It was going to be a long day...starting with his first chore...Taking care of Sasuke.

* * *

How's that for my first Sasunaru fanfic? Not as good...but I liked it. I hope some of you did as well! Yay! (Hugs laptop)

Saki: (slaps forehead) Don't break the computer or else you won't be able to update!

I know! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow...it said try! YAY!!! (More applauses in background)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -Speaks for itself.

Alright! Chapter 2!!! (An invisible audience claps) YAY!!! Anyways...I just love this chapter. Hope you like it too!

* * *

Naruto glanced around the 'oh-so-famous' room of Sasuke Uchiha. It was dark, consisting of a small window covered with crimson drapes and a wooden dresser with a small bed that seemed to be placed in the center of the room. The blond boy stood their dumbfounded. How was he going to change the mighty Sasuke Uchiha without taking off the raven haired boy's clothes? That was the question he pondered over the last five minuets. Let's see...

1) He could not change the boy and let him get sicker? No...the fangirls would kill him.

2) He could always toss Sasuke in the bathtub and wake him up with the water. No...if the fangirls found out they would kill him.

3) He could gently wake up Sasuke and have him change himself? No. Naruto glanced over to the sleeping teen. He was a deep sleeper.

The only other way Naruto could think of was to take off the clothes and change him himself. His mind thought about the idea and instantly knew it was a bad idea! Well...what other choice did he have? Naruto cursed himself and proceeded in to finding clean clothes. He raided the drawers finding nothing but scrolls, boxers, and weapons. The teen sighed and looked into the closet, seeing Sasuke's usual clothing and grabbed an outfit.

Okay...step one, tackled down. He found the clothes, but step two...he had no idea what to do. Naruto prayed that God wouldn't let Sasuke wake up. But who said that was just the only torture Naruto would have to face?

The blond teen slowly crawled onto the messy bed and stripped the covers off of the sick teen. Sasuke looked like he had died and came back a ghost. He was so pale, so sweaty...so weak. The image burned in Naruto's mind as he watched his rival sleep. Who knew the mighty Sasuke Uchiha could look weak? Naruto certainly didn't.

Naruto trembled as he fulfilled the take of getting the wet shirt off of Sasuke, revealing his well built body and the sweat that glistened across his skin. He felt his face turned red and his heart raced. Man! Naruto really needed help at this moment in time. Even if it was some random fangirl came to confess her love to Sasuke, he would have gladly given her the duty of taking care of him.

Naruto shook his head, getting some images out of his head. His attention was soon caught by the moaning Sasuke and Naruto froze once more. How was he to explain to Sasuke that he had taken off his shirt and was now having weird thoughts? Sasuke rolled over, his arm wrapped around the unsuspecting Naruto and dragged him down to bed. Naruto yelped when he fell in the bed. He could feel the weight of Sasuke's arm around his waist and the beating of Sasuke's heart. It took a lot of control to keep from screaming.

"Stupid pervert, let go!" He half shouted, half whispered. Sasuke looked so innocent as he slept. That is until he heard Naruto's comment. Sasuke, in his sleep, kicked Naruto off the bed and rolled over on his side. The blond ninja tumbled and landed on the wooden floor, thinking of how the next day he was going to get his revenge on Sasuke and Tsunada. It was painful, the floor that is. The poor ninja rubbed the back of his head in pain, considering he landed there first.

"Okay Sasuke, whether you like it or not I'm your care taker, so STOP MOVING!" He shouted, losing his temper. Of course, the raven haired teen didn't even hear. The blond glared and stood up, remembering he had to wipe the sweat off of the other boy's body.

He grumbled and walked around the house. There was only five rooms. A bathroom, kitchen, living room, bedroom and laundry room, each connected by these dim lit hallways. Naruto lost count after twenty as he ran into another wall, before finding the bathroom and spare towels. He grabbed one and blindly found his way back to the bedroom, where he saw Sasuke on the edge of the bed, his arm dangling off the side. If he fell, Naruto would have forgiven him for all the times before. Sadly, Sasuke rolled over to the middle of the bed, and bundled up.

Naruto sighed and stripped the blankets off of Sasuke and wiped the sweat off of his body. He then propped Sasuke up with his arm and stuck his head through the shirt hole and got his arms in the arm hole before smiling pleased. Sasuke was in a clean shirt! Yes! Wait...he was only half way done. His smile soon vanished as he remembered he had to change Sasuke's shorts as well. _Why does God hate me?_ He asked himself and gritted his teeth. His mind wanted tom shoot itself, but his body wouldn't allow it, mainly because he didn't know where a gun was.

The blond sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the shorts before focusing his attention on Sasuke. "Okay...we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way!" He made it sound like a showdown between two cowboys _without_ the accent. Naruto climbed over Sasuke and had started to fiddle with the button.

It took him nearly two minuets to get the stupid thing to unbutton. _I'm guessing that was for safety?_ Naruto thought...remembering the fangirls. He then started to unzip the shorts, being ever so careful! Once the zipper was fully down, Naruto _tried_ to take the shorts off, but Sasuke had something else in mind. The sick Uchiha rolled over, kicking Naruto in the gut, and pulled the blankets over him once more.

Naruto, mad as ever, pulls the blanket off of him and ties Sasuke to the bed with wire, from the drawer. He slowly slipped off the shorts and saw the boxers. There was no way in hell was he going to change his boxers as well! Sasuke could do that when ever he decided to wake up. Naruto grabbed the other shorts and put each leg in the hole and slid them up. He then zipped them up and fiddled with the button for another two minuets before it decided to click. He had done it. He had changed Sasuke Uchiha and lived to tell the tale!

He gazed over and saw the sleeping Uchiha, tied up by the wires. Well since he was done, why not cut them loose. That's what Naruto figured. Drawing a kunai from his pouch, the blond cut the wire and released Sasuke from his blanket less sleep. The blond teen sighed and started to get up, but a hand caught his wrist and jerked him backwards. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke was cuddling him.

It had all happened so fast, that Naruto laid there, shocked. Sasuke was just as quick and strong in his sleep as he was when he was awake. It took Naruto a minuet to realize that he was cuddling Sasuke. The two boys were in the same bed, extremely close...it seemed kind of awkward.

Naruto could feel his heart stop when his blue eyes started into black cold eyes of the other boy. Heat seeped into his body and he turned red when he saw Sasuke was now awake.

"Naruto?" The boy named Sasuke asked. How was Naruto going to explain this?

* * *

See? The awkardness is funny! (You don't know how many times I re-typed this because I felt it wasn't good enough!) Anyways, hoped you liked it! (Tackles computer and gives it another hug)

Saki: Don't break the computer! ...Again!

And sorry it's short. It will get longer though! The chapters...will...soon...anyways, look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Speaks for itself

I am sorry if the chapter didn't turn out so well. (I could think of anymore funny moments to use.) So I guess I kinda got straight to the point and it didn't turn out so well. Plus...distractions. Who knew the internet could be so distracting? Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked again. He blinked, making sure he saw who he saw. Yep, indeed! There laid Naruto, in a cuddling position...on his bed. Sasuke jerked out of bed and jumped up, wobbling as he stood on the cold bare floor. He growled menacingly towards Naruto and practically was glaring daggers towards the poor blond. "Explain!" He snapped and Naruto winced.

"Hey, it was your fault teme!" Naruto snapped back.

"How so?"

"You pulled me in the bed with you and refused to let go!" Naruto turned red right after he said 'in bed with you'. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and Naruto returned the stare with a glare.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to train." Sasuke said and began to trudge through the halls. A firm hand landed on his shoulder and turned to see Naruto shaking his head 'no'.

"Your sick stupid. Get you butt back in bed!" The Uchiha wanted to laugh, instead he brushed the hand off his shoulder and continued to trudge through the halls. This time, he felt a hand, yes. But what he didn't expect was being dragged backwards by the collar of his shirt back to his bedroom and thrown in bed by Naruto.

"What the- Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, but before he had enough time to continued, Naruto had found duct tape and taped his mouth shut. And then proceeded on tying him to the bed. The blond ninja knew that today would be his last day on Earth, as he tied Sasuke's hands to the bed posts and then his feet. Sasuke tried yelling, but his yelling was reduced to muffles, thanks to the tape and began to struggle with the wires.

"I can see the medicine she gave you is starting to kick in." Naruto grumbled and saw Sasuke's face. Sasuke was obviously displeased with Naruto as he scowled and looked like he was prepared to murder the boy.

"I'm going to make soup. Once the soup is done I'll undo the duct tape." The blond declared and stormed off into the kitchen.

Sasuke laid in bed for what felt like hours...even though only a few minuets had passed. The raven haired ninja vowed, just as the sun rises every morning, he was going to kill Naruto. He soon heard a loud crash that sounded like glass shattering on the floor and then Naruto cursing himself, as he snapped out of his thoughts. _Great!_ Sasuke thought. _I'm going to need new dishes after this._

* * *

Naruto was in the kitchen and stared at the broken bowel. "Okay...maybe I should just stay away from the glass bowels." He muttered and poured the tomato soup in a plastic bowel he managed to find. _I hope I don't end up killing him with my food._ He mentally thought and trudged through the hall to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto with an angelic smile on his face. He looked so blissful...so happy. Wait...why was he happy? When he left, Naruto was ticked. So why was he so happy? With questions come answers and Sasuke hated his answer. Naruto walked over and _yanked_ the duct off of Sasuke's mouth, leaving him to groan in pain. He figured out why Naruto was happy. _Heh heh heh, sweet revenge._ Naruto happily thought before sitting on the edge of the bed and started to spoon feed Sasuke.

"The soup tastes horrible." Sasuke complained as he was fed another spoonful.

"Do you want me to drop the soup?" Naruto said with out care.

"You do and I'll murder you!" The young Uchiha growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The blond just shoved the spoon inside the protesting teen's mouth, zoning out in the middle of the conversation. They were both at their limits of self control. Naruto just wanted to go home and sleep instead of having to take care of Sasuke who seemed to be better. Sasuke just wanted to train. He felt better, but Naruto had made sure he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

"Just how long do you intend to keep me tied up-," The raven haired boy hushed after he heard a faint whisper coming from barely outside his window. "Did you hear that?" He asked to the zoned out boy. Naruto snapped out of 'la la land' and looked around confused.

"I didn't hear anything. Must be the wind...or a squirrel." Sasuke shook his head from side to side. They both weren't safe. He knew it. And more then ever he wanted to tell Naruto to run for his life, but he was too late as a bunch of girls stormed into his room with hot bowels of soup or plates full of food or medication. Only one word could describe these species of unknown people. Fangirls.

Naruto was soon lost in a sea full of girls and Sasuke was soon being glopped by unknown girls. He couldn't move from his bed...considering he was tied up, curtsy to Naruto. "AH!" Was all the boys could do from stampede of girls coming to try and take care of Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'll make you feel better!"

"No I will!" He heard an argument starting out. _Someone save me!_ His mind began to pray and soon his prayers were answered when he saw Naruto cutting the wires, releasing him from the bed.

"RUN!" Naruto roared and the two leapt out of the window with a mob of girls behind them. "Sasuke, hold my hand!" Naruto called out and Sasuke stared at him confused. "That way you won't get lost!" He shouted. Happily, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and the two boys raced through out the village.

* * *

Tsunada walked out of the Hokage office. She stretched her legs and arms. Being cooped up in an office for six hours is not fun. More than ever, right now, she wanted to go see if Sasuke was still alive and if Naruto was still alive as well. A grin spread across her face, remembering assigning Naruto the duty of taking care of Sasuke. Revenge could be so sweet sometimes. Not even a few feet away from the Hokage office, she stopped Sasuke and Naruto, hand in hand. Her mind nearly passed out at the thought. _Sasuke and Naruto...together?!_ Only then did she see the dust clouds behind the two and a mob of girls in their dust. The two boys darted past her with ease, and she somehow, got caught up in the sea of fangirls.

Tsunada had to fight her way out of the sea of girls before finally getting to a clearing in the middle of the village. She leaned down and panted. It amazed her how the two boys could keep away from the crowd of girls. So our dear Hokage learned a good lesson in revenge. Though you may be tempted to want revenge on one of your ninjas just remember one word...fangirls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were having the time of their life playing keep away. Mainly Sasuke being the item to keep away. He peered over to the blond and saw his breathless smile, plastered onto his angelic face. Sasuke felt his heart race and a blush creeping up on his face. He had no idea how cute Naruto looked when he smiled an actual smile and not his mischievous grin. So in return, Sasuke smiled as well. Remembering how one day he was _somehow _going to have to thank the fangirls.

After running around from fangirls for a few hours, the girls finally gave up and left the two boys alone. They were tired from running, jumping and hiding, but happy as the two held hands while walking into Naruto's apartment.

"I thought they were never going to get tired!" Sasuke shouted as he walked over to Naruto's couch and flopped down on it. Naruto nodded, too tired to speak. Today had been hell for Naruto. He had to change Sasuke, explain or _try_ to explain the cuddling position to Sasuke, making him soup, and then outrun a crazy mob of fangirls. The day had been very eventful.

Naruto flopped down on the same exact couch as Sasuke and started to nod off. His head bobbed up and down for a few seconds before he lost the battle and fell asleep. Sasuke saw and realized Naruto was just as cute when he was asleep. The blond boy held the innocent look, his blond bangs fell on his soft tan skin, his normally wide blue eyes were now closed, he seemed peaceful as he slept.

Sasuke gently touched the whisker marks on the other boys face. Maybe loving the blond boy...wasn't going to be so bad. Sure he couldn't cook...and his method for a getting a person to stay in bed could almost be counted as holding a person hostage, but Naruto wasn't like most people. Sasuke had found out earlier that day.

He leaned in, wanting to kiss Naruto's soft lips but was stopped by the unexpect voice. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto whispered, barely awake from his light slumber. The raven haired boy paused and froze. What was he doing? Wait...wasn't he just about to kiss Naruto? _Shoot! I lost my self control down and was about to kiss him! WHAT AM I DOING?!_ Sasuke's mind shouted.

"Um...I was doing...um..." This time Sasuke was the one who had to explain. Naruto liked how the tables had turned. But he couldn't let his chance to slip now that he finally understood the other boys feelings.

"Were you doing this?" Naruto asked and then kissed Sasuke passionately. Sasuke prayed, with ever fiber of his being, that if this was a dream, that no one wake him up! They pulled apart from their kiss and Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, too tired to even keep his eyes open. Slowly his eyes closed shut and he resumed to sleep. Sasuke didn't mind. As long as he could keep the blond boy next to him, they might as well have shot him and he wouldn't have cared. Gently stroking Naruto's blond hair, Sasuke sighed. But then he stopped to realize that...he didn't know a thing about the blond.

Maybe when he wakes up, Sasuke could find out more about Naruto than meets the eyes. Maybe...he could look into Naruto's little secret?

* * *

See...it didn't turn out so well...but...I just HAD to add the fangirls in there. Don't know why. But...it doesn't help that I have writer's block right now. Anyone with an idea to spare, I am will to listen!!! Anyways...I hope you enjoy! Well anyways Good Night everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Speaks for itself.

Sorry about taking so long. (Lots of things have happened.) Well here's the...uh...I suck at math...hold on...1...2...3...4! Yes, 4th chapter! Wow...YAY!!! And thank you for all those who have review and for the idea that Ichihime gave me. (You really helped clear my writer's block!) (Tackle/hugs Ichihime) Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and...review!

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Was what Naruto heard. He didn't want to move and instead snuggled deeper in the blue fabric. "Sasuke could you get that..." He muttered half asleep. Slowly, Naruto closed his eyes once more, and then instantly snapped open. _SASUKE?!_ His mind screeched and then remembered the events that lead to that moment in time. The blond shuddered again, not realizing how bad fangirls could have been.

His mind snapped out of a daze and hesitantly, he opened the door, revealing an angry pink haired kouichi. Her pale green eyes seemed to be glaring daggers...and Naruto has yet to understand why.

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?" He tiredly asked. Sakura nodded, but continued to glare. The blond teen stood there, waiting for her to explain, but all he got was the silent treatment. "Did I do-,"

"Where is my Sasuke-kun?" She hissed sharply. Naruto blinked and then peered over to the sleeping teen on his couch...also known as Sasuke.

"He's asleep on my-oh..." He felt guilty. He had taken away one of the most popular boys in the village for himself. Why did he feel guilty? They all had a fair chance as well to gain his attention.

"Yes. He's asleep in _your_ apartment on _your_ couch!" She continued to hiss. Naruto could feel his heart break right before his eyes. One of the people he trusted, one of the people he had never meant to betray, was right here, yelling at him. Telling him how much she despised his guts. He could feel the life slowly slip away from him as Sakura continued to ramble. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he continued to listen to the hurtful words the pink haired girl spat out.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He managed to whisper before darting past her. Sakura spun around, seeing the orange blur's back and swore she saw tears. She had managed to hurt Uzumaki Naruto to the point where he couldn't take it. Her anger turned to pity and she wanted to chase after him and say sorry...but she had just said those horrible things to him. Instead, she walked away like nothing happened, leaving the front door open.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flickered open. He could have swore he heard screaming, and then the sound of feet running...but was it all a dream? He began to wonder. The raven haired boy turned to find his companion, but the spot was empty and now cold. "Naruto?" He jerked up afraid. Where had his lover gone? 

A strong breeze flew through the house, making stray papers fly everywhere, and make it noticeable that the door was now swinging open. The young Uchiha quickly ran to the door, seeing that there were still two pairs of shoes. Fear coursed through his body. What if Naruto was kidnapped? His mind instantly thought on that idea, but then his 'dream' came back to him.

The voices, they sounded so real. They sounded like Naruto and...Sakura. He desperately wanted to bang his head against something hard. Sasuke quickly put on his sandals and grabbed Naruto's. _I don't want too take care of Naruto if he gets sick...or maybe..._ He turned red, thinking of a perverted image in his mind with Naruto. He then scowled at himself. _Why is it now I'm beginning to feel like a pervert?_ He thought before running out of the apartment, in search of his teammate.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage faces, looking at the view below him. Usually the image consoled him, but today...it just made him feel worse. The blond drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He felt so alone right now, and it scared him. He normally didn't feel this way on the Hokage faces...so why now? Maybe it had something to do with the kiss he had shared with the other boy. 

Thoughts rushed into his head as he buried his face in his knees. _What if Sasuke found out what I really am? What if he found out I was the container for Kyuubi? Would...things still be the same?_ These thoughts began to scare him. What if Sasuke left him because of the demon within him. He wouldn't be able to live if suddenly two of his closest people, hated him. Naruto clenched his chest, above his beating heart, with one hand and looked at the orange fabric. Would his heart stop beating if he heard those words come from Sasuke's mouth? More than once he had already been hurt, but would he be able to handle it again?

A strong wind blew and Naruto realized that he wasn't wearing any shoes. He had wondered why the ground stung. He once again glanced out to the village that had shunned him and put on his fake smile, his mask before standing up. What he needed was someone to be around right now, what he needed was someone to be with him...what he needed were his sandals!

Sure enough, something had come in contact with his skull. When he looked at the object, he saw his sandals.

"You ran off and forgot to put on your shoes." Naruto heard Sasuke growl. He winced. Sasuke was mad...no...that was an understatement. Sasuke was livid! The anger radiated off of him and landed on Naruto who was still confused as to why Sasuke was mad. The dark haired teen sat down next to Naruto, who took a seat as well. The silence loomed over them and Sasuke's anger had not calmed down one bit.

"You're mad at me, why?" Naruto, again drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, same position as before.

"You ran off without telling me and on top of that, you ran through the town bare foot. Are _trying_ to get sick?" Sasuke, again, growled. The blond sighed and buried his face in his clothing once more. He didn't want to see Sasuke's angry face when he already felt so depressed.

"Naruto...if you needed someone to talk to...you could've come to me." Sasuke said, his anger slowly vanishing into nothing. The blond chuckled, but never looked up. He didn't want Sasuke to worry because worry led to questions and some questions...led to secrets.

"I'm sorry. I kind of forgot and-,"

"Don't even pretend!" The dark haired boy snapped. Sasuke whirled around, looking at Naruto...who was looking at his orange knees. "I heard the conversation. I was brought up in it. How could you forget?" The blond haired ninja slowly gazed up and saw Sasuke's angry black eyes. They gazed at each other for a while. Sasuke noticed the dimmed hue in his lover's eyes. The normally bright blue eyes seemed paled and sad. Why?

"You...heard that huh? I thought you were still asleep." Naruto chuckled. The Uchiha sighed, and wrapped his arms around the blond, shortening the distance between them.

"Naruto, if you need to say anything, anything at all, I'm here." Sasuke said, while stroking the Naruto's blond hair. "It's not right to keep secrets from your _boyfriend_." Sasuke smiled. And then, wonder why Naruto suddenly cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?" There was a hint of anger within the young Uchiha's voice.

"It's just that..." Naruto continued to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't even finish the sentence. Sasuke had to admit, he liked seeing Naruto happy, and it made him happy that he had managed to cheer Naruto up...although he had no idea how...

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sasuke suddenly asked again.

"Y-you can l-look like a girl sometimes!" Naruto had managed to say from his laughter. Truth be, Naruto was just laughing because, he all of a sudden felt happy when Sasuke was around. When ever the Uchiha was with him, his world seemed straight and perfect.

"Fine then, I'll be your girlfriend." Sasuke laughed. Naruto nodded and kissed the Uchiha's soft lips, never wanting the moment to end. "Oh yeah and Naruto..." Sasuke broke apart from their kiss and looked into the deep blue eyes that gained their shine once more. "...you're an idiot for letting Sakura upset you like that."

"HEY!"

* * *

Sakura watched nearby. She watched the two laugh, taking off their masks and showing their true faces. It pained her to see her love laughing with a blond idiot. More than ever, she wanted to strangle Naruto. Naruto was a boy, she was a girl! Sasuke was suppose to be 'her' boyfriend...er...feminine boyfriend since Sasuke admitted to being Naruto's girlfriend. Never less, Sasuke was 'her'. If he ever wanted to restore the Uchiha clan, she could do! 

So...why was he with Naruto instead of her? Why was he so angered when Naruto wasn't taking care of himself or when Naruto didn't tell Sasuke when he was upset? That's what Sakura wanted to know...

* * *

Sasuke had felt it for some time now. A presence that was lingering near the two. Naruto had finally calmed down, he didn't want to see those blue eyes dim and fade again. Even if he had to kill to make sure that never happened again, he was going to it. 

"Hey Naruto, I need to go get something. Meet me at the ramen bar in about thirty minuets, okay?"

"Huh? Where are you going?" Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up and smiled.

"Just going on an errand. Meet you at the ramen bar." With a stiff wave, Sasuke started walking towards the 'presence' he had been feeling, finding Sakura hiding behind a tree. "If you're going to spy, don't let your emotions be your give away." Sasuke said in a cold icy tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you with him? He's a boy. He's a-," She paused mid sentence when she saw the deadly glare.

"If you ever hurt Naruto again, I will personally see to it that you will regret ever making that mistake." Having said that, he left. Sakura felt her heart break. Did Naruto feel this way? Tears fell from her face, and she desperately tried to console herself by hugging her arms. Why was life cruel to her? She thought.

* * *

Naruto stared out to the village once more. Life seemed nearly perfect. The only thing bugging Naruto was the fact that he didn't have the courage to tell Sasuke his secret. The same fears he had earlier began to haunt him once more. The scene played in his head, and he heard the icy cold words that nearly brought tears to his eyes. 

"_Naruto, I hate you. Go away!"_ This is what he was afraid Sasuke would say. The blond stood up and inhaled the fresh air. Oh well. Sasuke didn't need to know right this moment...and he really didn't care right now, he was about to get free ramen! At least...he hoped it was free. Naruto smiled once more before he started to the ramen bar.

* * *

Sasuke smiled with the little package in his hands. It wasn't much, but he hoped Naruto would like it. No...he wasn't lying when he said he had to run an errand. He was telling the truth, he couldn't lie to his boyfriend. The young Uchiha had gotten Naruto a little gift. A small hand made plush toy that looked like a bright orange fox, which reminded him of Naruto. 

He looked up, and saw Naruto waiting outside of the ramen bar, his face seemed a bit dazed, but snapped out of it when Sasuke approached. "Took ya long enough!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke scowled and the two walked in. Both ordered miso ramen and quietly talked to each other.

"Oh...Naruto. I got you something." Sasuke dug into his pockets and Naruto glanced over. The blond looked over the plush fox toy and smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiled and carefully grabbed it, like it was made of glass. "Um...Sasuke..."

"Hm?" The dark haired boy was currently slurping in the noodles and his mouth was too full to speak. _Calm down Naruto, calm down! You have to tell him, you just have to!_

"I need-,"

"Yo!" They both heard a familiar voice. The two teens peered over, seeing their sensei barely outside the ramen bar.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto was about to tell him or ask him something serious, he could tell. But the stupid jounin had to ruin it.

"I just came to inform you that the Hokage called for little Sasuke-chan over here." The silver haired jounin winked before disappearing. Sasuke turned a bright red, and began to growl viciously.

"One day I am going to kill that man, along with my brother. He's second on my list!" Sasuke growled. _He has a list?_ Naruto blinked and hoped he wasn't on the list as well. "Sorry Naruto. I'll pay for the ramen bowel." Sasuke slapped down some money and quickly left. The blond just sat there and sighed. But then quickly formed a smile as he held close, his own little gift that Sasuke had bought for him.

_Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow._ He smiled and walked out of the ramen bar. Ah yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow a day where everything is unexpected, a day where everything resumes. Yes, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Yeah...I know...not as funny as chapter 1 or 2. (I really liked those chapters) 

Sasuke: ...I admit I'm feminine???

You are and you know it! (Tackles computer)

Saki: DON'T BREAK THE COMPUTER!!!!

Review! Come on...you know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-Speaks for itself.

WARNING: I typed part of this chapter while on a sugar rush! And...**I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE!** Yes...something happened with something which ended with something which...we have to disconnect the internet. So, until (Only God knows when) the internet is back for me...I won't be able to update. And I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it.

* * *

Naruto looked up to the ceiling, thinking. How was he to tell his boyfriend er...feminine boyfriend, about his secret? Sure he could always just blurt it out at some random moment. "Hey Sasuke, I forgot to mention but the Kyuubi demon is sealed within me. Hey, how about some ramen?" Yeah...that probably wouldn't turn out so well. But then again...

The blond slapped his head from annoyance. Which was the best way to tell him? Silently, the door opened, revealing his long time teacher, Iruka.

Iruka usually stopped by to chat with Naruto. Ask him how he's been or if needs anything. Naruto glanced up to Iruka's black worried eyes and grinned.

"Iruka-sensei, how ya been?" He grinned. Now Iruka _knew_ something was wrong. If Naruto had to wear a mask, even in front of _him_, Naruto was upset. The chunnin teacher walked in and sat on the same couch Naruto was currently occupying.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft caring voice, hoping to break the mask even for just a minuet. The blond glanced over, his eyes seemed to dim like the day before.

"Iruka-sensei, um...I like this one person and well, I know they like me back. I want to tell the person everything, _everything_! But...how do I tell that person about the Kyuubi?"

A worried smiled plastered onto his face. Yes, he was happy that Naruto was able to form a relationship with someone...but who? "Naruto, tell them. You'll just have to trust that person with all your heart that they'll accept you for who you are." The teen drew his knees to his chin and started fiddling with the on his jacket.

"But...what if the person doesn't. What if the person ends up saying those words? I'll just break, shatter." He whispered. Yes, Naruto would shatter like glass. When he falls, he would break, and when he breaks, will he be able to be repaired? He was afraid of the outcome. He was afraid of the result.

The chunnin looked at the blond teen beside him. Naruto led a rough life, and when he was finally able to form a relationship with anyone...Naruto was afraid. And Iruka was afraid as well. But, sadly he was short on time.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sure you'll find a way. I have to go. Something about detention for some of the students." The man smiled, and Naruto grinned...and then shuddered. Iruka wasn't very nice when he was responsible of detention.

Iruka made his was to the door, when the door slammed open in his face.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He really wanted to hear what Naruto wanted to say to him. It was something important, he could tell by the worried look on Naruto's face. He somehow knew that it was going to affect him. But hoped Naruto would tell him today. The raven haired ninja turned and found Naruto's apartment and opened the door. He froze when he heard the door come in contact with something or rather...someone. He peered behind the door and saw Iruka, half conscious. 

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Iruka had been smacked by a door and Sasuke was the one who opened it. Plus the worried and confused look the Uchiha had was priceless. The dark haired teen glared at the blond, who just shrugged it off and continued laughing.

The teacher looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha. At first, he wondered why the raven haired boy was here...but then he guessed it. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were together. Hey...they were a cute couple. Iruka smiled and helped himself up and put a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The boy looked up into Iruka's eyes, seeing the seriousness in them.

"If you hurt Naruto, I don't care if you're an Uchiha or Hokage-sama herself, I will personally see to it that I hurt you." Iruka harshly whispered before leaving. Sasuke just blinked...what had happened? Sasuke made his way over to Naruto and plopped down on the couch.

"So, you wanted to tell me something yesterday Naruto?" Naruto looked up with worried eyes and then smiled.

"Actually, I think it can wait." He then smiled trying to give reassurance to his lover.

"Naruto. You know it's not right to keep something away from your girlfriend." Sasuke purred, trying to act like a girl. _Man, acting like a girl is hard...I feel like a stupid fangirl!_ Yes...our Sasuke was currently changing, but he just wanted to see Naruto happy. Heck! If Naruto wanted him to wear a dress with make up, Sasuke would go and buy a dress and make up and then _try_ to put it on. Hey, he was a guy...he shouldn't know how to that stuff on!

Naruto bursted up laughing, and Sasuke smirked. "Man, I bet you would look good in a dress." The blond laughed.

"Oh Naruto, you have no idea." Sasuke teased and planted a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto kissed back and then broke away to smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"I want to see you try on a dress?" Naruto teased back. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"If it'll make you happy." The blond nodded and Sasuke smiled. "Okay. Let's go to my house and I'll put on one of my mom's old dresses." It hurt to say mom. Naruto saw the faint flinch, but Sasuke took his hands and guided Naruto out of his apartment and into Sasuke's house.

Sure enough, Sasuke pulled out a shimmering blue gown with the Uchiha sign on the hem of the dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress with a white tie around the waist and very sparkly. Naruto was going to get a kick out of this, as Sasuke started to undress. Quickly, he stripped himself of his shorts and shirt and then slid the gown on. He...needless to say...got stuck.

His arms were out in a crocked position and his head was _somewhere_ in the dress. "Um...Naruto...a little help here." He called out and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sure, Naruto helped Sasuke change (again!). Once Sasuke's head popped out of the dress, Naruto proceeded to tying the white sash, and ultimately, finishing the final touch. Naruto backed away, laughing. Yes, there stood Sasuke in feminine clothing.

"Wow, you do look good in a dress." Naruto laughed, as Sasuke scowled. The raven haired teen liked the sound of Naruto's laughter. Even if it meant he was stripped of his dignity, he wanted to hear his lover's laugh. Even if it meant painful memories were to resurface, he wanted to hear him laugh. As long as there was a smile on Naruto's face, the world seemed brighter.

* * *

Sakura gazed through the window, being stealthy and hiding her presence. A faint smile brushed her lips when she saw Sasuke standing a beautiful gown. Now she knew she had lost. She could never get Sasuke to smile for her. She could never get him to open up to her. And she sure as hell, could never get Sasuke in a dress for her. It would be hard, but she would live with the fact that Sasuke was truly in love with Naruto and Naruto was in love with Sasuke. 

She continued to peer down towards her teammates and smiled. The only thing she could do, was make sure to keep them in line when ever they fought. And possibly help them in their times of need. But first, she need to apologize to Naruto.

* * *

As the two boys were laughing, they both heard a faint knock on the door. Instantly, Sasuke froze. If anyone saw him in a dress they would either: 

1) Run away to tell everyone.

2) Want a picture.

3) Kill Naruto. Yes...this only applies to fangirls. Or worse...

4) ...Drag him off into public.

Before he could react, Naruto had already answered the door, showing Sakura. Her hands were behind her back and she looked over to Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, I'm sorry. I never...okay I did...but I'm sorry I blew up on you like that. You and Sasuke were made for each other." She peered over and Sasuke had the cold look on his face. "Looks good on you." She winked and teased. The boy turned red and glared over to Naruto. "Anyways. I'm sorry." She finished. But, she saw an angelic smile on Naruto's face and smiled back.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." He smiled. Sasuke smirked. Too cool to smile in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke's voice called out and she looked over. "Don't...tell anyone about me being in a dress." His voice hushed as he turned a deeper shade of red. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Well, hope you two have fun. But not _too_ much fun. Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him on the bridge." She waved and disappeared. _I hope...they both find happiness in each other._ She thought as she leapt away from Sasuke's apartment.

Once the door closed Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What?" The blond asked innocently.

"I was in a dress and you answered the door. What if it wasn't Sakura but one of my fangirls?!" He shouted. Naruto tried to think of what would happen if they found Sasuke in a dress and Naruto together. A look of horror spread across his face and Sasuke nodded. The fangirls would have killed him.

"Now that you understand, help me get this thing off. It itches." The dark haired boy complained. Of course Naruto helped...although he didn't have a choice in the matter. Once Sasuke was fully clothed in his usual clothes, the two plopped on _his_ couch. Sasuke this time leaned on Naruto's shoulder and stroked the golden blond locks.

"You know Naruto. I didn't do that just for fun." He broke the silenced and Naruto peered over.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I didn't wear the dress for fun. I did it to prove that you can trust me." The blond smiled and kissed the other boys lips softly.

"You have a funny way of showing trust." Naruto laughed, Sasuke chuckled and rested his head once more.

"It doesn't matter what you say Naruto. You can tell me anything. Anything at all. I'll listen, and I'll accept. No matter what, I'll stay by your side. I swear." He whispered into the blond's ear. More than anything, he wanted Naruto's trust. Even if it was going to hurt him, he wanted that trust.

Fear washed over the blond. Could he tell Sasuke about the nine-tailed fox? He wanted to...but would his voice allow him to? _Well, here goes nothing._ He thought.

"S-Sasuke, c-ca-can we go somewhere?" He stuttered and pleaded at the same time. The raven haired boy could feel the fear coming from Naruto and nodded.

"Sure. Anywhere you like."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and gently lead him through town until the stopped at the grave sights. The Uchiha was confused as to why they were here. Why would Naruto want to come to a grave sight? He looked over, the blue eyes scanned the sight and sighed.

"Look at all these graves. Do you understand why they are here?" Sasuke nodded.

"This is where they bury the dead. This is _why_ they call it a grave sight."

_Where is he getting at?_ Sasuke thought, trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together._ Why is it so important to be at a grave sight?_ The teen looked around. People were staring, no...they were glaring. Why? Was it at him...or...at Naruto?

Naruto looked around. Gravestones everywhere and it tugged at his heart, more than half of these deaths were because of the Kyuubi, the monster sealed inside of him. And all the family members, hated him for that. Though he couldn't blame them. He'd hate himself too if it killed his family as well.

"Yes. This is where they bury the dead. From still born children, to old men who died a natural death."

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he tried to blink them away. This only resulted in a few slipping through and streaking his face. Sasuke stood alarmed. Naruto...was crying? He _knew_ something was wrong because that sentence didn't sound right. The dark haired boy pulled the blond into his arms and softly stroked his arm.

"Naruto, just say it. Nothing can separate us." He whispered.

"You promise?" Naruto whimpered. He didn't want to be left alone when he had finally come out of his shell. He didn't want to be broken and have to pick up the pieces. Right now, Naruto was made of glass, and Sasuke was the handler. Would Sasuke lose his grip and let the glass fall to break, or would he hold a firm grip, never letting the glass go? The choice was up to Sasuke as Naruto separated and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I promise." He smiled. The blond nodded and took a breath. This was hard. It was like there wasn't any air to take in. Like they were in space. Yes...this was hard for him to explain.

"Y-you already know more than half of these deaths were from Kyuubi, right?" Sasuke nodded. _I remember. My clan had to fight that thing as well. We lost a bit of members as well. _The raven haired teen thought. "Well..." Naruto continued. "That thing, that monster...he-,"

"Was defeated by the Fourth Hokage." Sasuke interrupted, not liking where the conversation. "What does that have to do with anything?" His patience was running thin, but he didn't show it. He just wished Naruto would get to the point.

"No Sasuke. That _thing_ was never destroyed. I should know." Naruto whispered gravely. Sasuke stopped his tracks in his thoughts and then glanced over to Naruto. More tears were falling from his face as he continued. "That thing...was sealed up...inside of me." The blond ninja finally admitted and lowered his gaze to the gravestone in front of them.

"K-Kyuubi was sealed up i-in-inside of you?" Sasuke was shocked...and a bit scared at the same time. All this time...he didn't know. Naruto had a monster sealed up inside of him. A monster that threatened to kill all inhabitants of Kohona. Naruto nodded as more tears fell from his face.

Sasuke wished it was a lie. He just _wished_ it. Right now...he was scared. He had no idea what to think. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time...run.

Sasuke ran, leaving Naruto behind. His thoughts were so clouded, so confused. He didn't understand at all! He finally ran to his house, opened the door, ran in, shut the door and bolted it locked. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He didn't want to think right now. Right now...he wanted to disappear. He felt horrible...and scared. He slid down and drew his knees to his chest while burying his face in them. Things...were so confusing.

* * *

Naruto didn't even bother to look as Sasuke ran. He knew this was going to happen. Sasuke had decided to let go of the glass and let it shatter into a million piece as Naruto fell to his knees and cried. His tears spilled all over the gravestone. Everyone cleared as soon as rain began to pour. But Naruto...Naruto stayed to mourn his loss. He had happiness for only a few days...and it was gone. 

It disappeared and was most likely never to return. Naruto was like broken glass as he broke out in more sobs before trudging back home. No one care, no one at all. He felt alone. Sasuke never said it...but he could feel it. _Get away from me you monster! Stay back!_ Those words echoed in his mind. The soaking blond bit his lower trembling lip, and stared to the sky.

"You lied...when you said you promised." He hoarsely spoke. Naruto walked silently to his apartment and opened the door. Once he closed it, all of his strength slipped away. Ever ounce of it...disappeared. Broken glass had no strength to keep the wind and rain out. Shattered glass, had no purpose in life but to hurt people. Right now...Naruto was beginning to feel like shattered glass as he collapsed onto his wooden floor.

Nothing broke his fall, nothing cushioned his landing. He fell with a thud, and couldn't move. His mind slowly slipped into the darkness and he muttered a single sentence before passing out.

"Sasuke, I love you."

* * *

AH! THAT WAS SO SAD!

Saki: You typed it so STOP CRYING!

I did...oh yeah!

Naruto: Why are you mean to me?

It's cuz you're my favorite. Anyways, hoped to liked it. And don't you just want to give Naruto a hug? (Hugs Naruto) Review! And when you review make sure to give Naruto a hug! You don't know how heart broken he is...well...maybe you do...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-Speaks for itself

Internet is back! (YAY!) And...sorry but...this chapter is not one of my best works. The reason why...was because I was busy moving. Yes...I moved! My room is smaller...but it's quite comfy! Anyways...I wrote this chapter in my spare time so...yeah. _

* * *

_

_Knock! Knock!_ That was the sound of someone knocking on the door of Naruto's apartment. It echoed throughout the entire house...but no one answered. Soon the doorknob could be heard, wiggling and then turning, slowly the door opened. A certain pineapple haired chuunin popped his head in and peered inside the dark apartment before landing on his once upon a time student. Fear washed over him as he watched a motionless orange blob on the floor.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried out and ran over to check on the blond. "Naruto wake up!" He continued to cry out and tried to shake him awake. The chuunin could feel the dampness on the cold clothes and a shiver or two coming from the boy every ten seconds. "Naruto." He this time whispered and picked up the blond ninja into his arms before racing over to the Hokage.

* * *

"He's late!" Sakura shouted with frustration at the bridge. Her only other company was a quiet Uchiha who was leaning on the red railing of a bridge. "Naruto is _never_ late for training. Maybe something bad happened to him? Sasuke-kun, do you know?" Her green eyes peered over and saw the raven haired boy shake his head from side to side. It was weird. Naruto wasn't there, Sasuke was as quiet as string and Sasuke looked troubled.

The great Uchiha, known to keep his cool, looked troubled. Was that even possible? Yes...it is. Sasuke was puzzled over two things. Naruto's secret and where the heck the blond ninja was. Sure he didn't want to face Naruto right now...but he didn't want Naruto to be hurt because of him.

His heart began to pound faster as he could just remember the tears on Naruto's face as he revealed the secret. With every fiber of his being...he wished that it was all a nightmare. A scary dream he had after watching to many horror movies or reading too many books with demons. But, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it was just a dream...pieces of training and fighting along side Naruto...made sense. But all those pieces...made Naruto. Everything Naruto is today...was because of the Kyuubi.

_But...doesn't that make Naruto a demon?_ The boy thought. _Doesn't that make him a monster as well?_

Sakura looked over to the troubled boy. He held the distant gaze look and didn't care about his appearance right now. His clothes were wrinkled with a few darker spots on his cuffs. _Are those...tear spots?_ The girl began to wonder. Only then did more fear grow as she wondered if Sasuke witnessed a terrible incident that might have happened to Naruto that was keeping him away from the training. Slowly her feet began to move towards the boy and lean, like him, on the red railing while looking out to the water.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think Naruto's alright?" Her voice asked in a squeaky whisper. She expected a nod or his head shaking 'no', not his voice.

"I don't know." He quietly answered back.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday afternoon. We were visiting the grave sights." The last memory of when he was with Naruto was there and a wound in his heart began to burn. He hated not being able to accept the blond without the fear getting in his way. More than ever...right now he wanted to see if Naruto was alright...hell, if Naruto was even alive! _Naruto where are you?_ His mind quietly thought.

"Hello." Sang the silver haired jounnin who jumped onto the bridge. He looked at his two quiet students and then sighed. "Training has been cancelled. Our little blond ninja is currently in the hospital." He waited for the reaction of his students, not getting the result he desired. Sakura quickly glanced up with fear while Sasuke just glared at the boards beneath their feet. He sighed...why wasn't Naruto around to make his day?

"Kakashi-sensei, is Naruto alright?" Sakura's voice shook. She was afraid that her teammate's life might end and Sasuke being hurt and alone once more. The jounnin nodded.

"He's just...really sick right now. Apparently he collapsed as soon as he got home from somewhere and stayed in his wet clothes." His eyes wandered until they landed on Sasuke. "I wonder why?" He spoke and directed it towards Sasuke. Sakura glanced from her teacher to her teammate and felt confused. Sasuke and Kakashi knew something more than she did...so what could she do?

"Are...visitors allowed?" The teacher nodded and smiled beneath his mask.

"Why don't you go and keep him company, if he's woken up yet, while I have a chat with Sasuke-chan over here." Sakura nodded and disappeared. Kakashi began to walk over to the dark haired teen. The boy winced with every step his teacher took as could feel the anger being emitted from him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked quietly when his teacher was close enough.

"I want to know why Naruto keeps mumbling your name in his sleep. And also, why Naruto just somehow 'magically' got sick? Any ideas?" There was a faint flinch on the teen's face, but it was there. He knew, more than anybody, that Naruto was sick because of Sasuke's action. The jounnin leaned down towards Sasuke until they were at eyes level and the boy could feel the glare coming from his teacher. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing! I didn't hurt him!" Sasuke tried to defend.

"Not physically but emotionally he is scarred. Now I ask again...what did you do?" The Uchiha looked at Kakashi with wide eyes before glaring back down to the boards.

"H-He told me everything. Even about..." His voice couldn't say it. He knew he wouldn't be able to say it, so why did he try just now?

"The Kyuubi?" His teacher finished the boy's sentence. Sasuke nodded and looked up with his scared cold eyes. "After he told you everything, what did you do?"

"I-I was scared, I didn't know what to think, what to say. So...I ran out on him." The Uchiha flinched. He expected a lecture a shout, something...not the sound of footsteps walking away. When he opened his eyes Kakashi was walking off of the bridge.

"Just know this. Naruto was already scarred...but you just made sure that he fell and won't get back up." Kakashi said coldly and then disappeared in smoke. Sasuke only stared at where his teacher once was. He could feel tears threatening his eyes as he slowly sunk to the floor and cried. The boy was confused and scared. Why didn't anyone see it that way? This was all too confusing, life was too confusing...Naruto was too confusing.

* * *

Kakashi angrily stormed through Kohona before finally making his way to the hospital. Iruka was waiting outside for him and one quick glance at his face to him everything.

"So...it's just as we feared?" Kakashi nodded and Iruka's hands formed fists that dare not venture anywhere from his side. "That Sasuke...what was he thinking?!" Iruka angrily shouted. His bitter face turned into a sorrowful one as he remembered Naruto's broken face. "And Naruto..." The chuunin teacher softly whispered.

"How's Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked the dreaded question. The pineapple haired man sighed and looked over to the jounnin.

"His fever finally stopped rising but it refuses to go down. Hokage-sama is trying her best but...it's almost like he doesn't want to get better." Sorrow filled the man's voice. He didn't want to see Naruto with a cold, pale face. He didn't want to picture losing the boy when he was so fond of him. Iruka just couldn't imagine the pain...of losing a boy who felt like his son.

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto with scared eyes. She never thought that the hyper Naruto would be losing to a cold. But then again, she never thought she'd see Sasuke look so troubled as well. All of this was overwhelming her. She wanted to help, but how? How was she to solve the problem if there was no information, no clues? Currently her brain was working over time...but nothing made since! She'd think she was close but the through more reasoning it wouldn't work.

"Naruto...please wake up." She quietly pleaded and continued to look at Naruto. "Wake up Naruto."

The door slowly opened and the two men stepped inside. Kakashi and Iruka looked at Naruto lying still on the bed. It just wasn't a right image. One that you could never imagine in a million years. It was hurting them...all three of them. It was hurting them to only be able to watch as Naruto was slowly giving up on life.

"Iruka-sensei...Kakashi-sensei...is Naruto going to be alright?" She turned and focused her gaze on the two men. They stared back. They couldn't lie to her. She was his teammate. She had the right to know the truth...no matter how hurtful it was.

"We don't know. Everything has become complicated. And well..." Iruka started to say and then didn't want to finish.

"'Well' what?" Terror filled her shaken as she continued to stare at the quiet men. Realization finally hit her. Everything felt numb. Her arms and legs...it felt like they weren't there. "Oh my..." She couldn't finish as she started crying. "What happened for him to be like this?!" This time it was Kakashi's turn to speak.

"What happens when you have nothing left and you've been hated for just existing? You give up on life and slowly...your body follows. When you continue to feel broken in your heart, spirit and mind, your body will soon break. Naruto here just shattered. He has nothing to live for."

"But what about Sasuke-kun?! They were together all the time! Shouldn't Sasuke-kun be his reason for living?!" She wailed.

"Thanks to _him_ Naruto is like this! Sasuke-kun was the final blow. Naruto fell and now...he won't get up." The chuunin whispered and looked at the blond. _Naruto..._ It pained Iruka. He wished he was there to comfort Naruto, he wished he could somehow make time stop and take back what ever happened. He wished that he could murder the Uchiha right now! Naruto was a nice boy, kind and sweet...but now...nobody might not ever hear his voice and see his smiles again. Oh yes...where was Sasuke to strangle?

* * *

Sasuke slowly was walking towards the hospital with lost eyes. He wanted to go...but he didn't want to go. He wanted to see Naruto, but he didn't want to think about the demon. He was all so confused...so scared. What was he to do? He just figured out his friend had a dangerous creature within him. Every heartbeat that made Naruto...also made the Kyuubi. Was Naruto a monster or a demon...right now...he didn't know.

Finally reaching the room he slowly opened the door, revealing three pairs of eyes glaring at him. It was uncomfortable. Being there in that room wasn't right. He looked at the blond who was lying very still on the bed. Now...more than ever...he wished he was dead. If someone killed him he would be fine with it. He didn't care. Right now Naruto was looking so weak...so helpless that he just wanted to reach out and cry on the poor blond's shoulders but...what about Kyuubi.

"Sakura-chan...why don't we give Iruka-san and Sasuke-chan sometime to talk about things. Okay?" Sakura didn't want to leave. She wanted to make sure Naruto was alright and right now...she wanted to knock Sasuke upside the head.

"Okay sensei." The girl quietly whispered and followed her teacher out of the room. Sasuke watched the two leave and then slowly looked towards Iruka and his glare.

"Sasuke-kun I warned you about what would happen if you hurt Naruto. But...I'm sure Naruto wouldn't like that. So, mind explaining to me why you did what you did?" Iruka was mad no...understatement...Iruka was beyond mad! His anger couldn't be described in words but you could tell that Iruka desperately wanted to strangle Sasuke right now.

"I was afraid. The Kyuubi was a demon, a fierce monster that tried to destroy Kohona! My mind began to panic to the point where I was beginning to think...Naruto was the monster. I never meant to hurt him though, I swear! But...what if...Naruto _was_ the monster. Naruto is the monster." The boy spoke in nothing but a hushed voice and watched with a broken heart as Naruto continued to sleep. Iruka was so mad that it made hell look like a good place to be in. And right now...Sasuke wanted to escape this torture.

"Monsters don't feel anything at all! They don't cry and they sure as hell don't love! What makes you think that just because you walked right into Naruto's life makes you think you can just leave because of that? Huh?!" Iruka shouted. The dark haired boy turned to avoid the glare. It was all to much right now. "You don't get it do you? Naruto is suffering because of you! Before he even told you about the Kyuubi he asked me what to do. My answer was tell the person. But he was afraid. He was afraid of being rejected once more. To fall down and have to pick himself back up. He's fallen so many times and now...he won't even stand on his feet anymore." Tears welled up in Iruka's eyes and fell to the floor. The only thing Sasuke did was bite his lower lip and stare at the floor beneath his feet.

"But..." Was all Sasuke could manage to say. The chuunin teacher sighed and pointed to the exit door of the hospital.

"Fine, leave. But don't ever come back." With one last glance at Naruto, Sasuke began to walk towards the exit of the hospital. The words echoed in his head. Everything Iruka had said was true. But...was Sasuke willing to accept the fact that Naruto was carrying a very dangerous demon within him? Was he willing to acknowledge the creature within the blond? He didn't know. And he was too afraid to find out. His life right now was torture...he was just wondering...why wasn't he the one to fall apart?

* * *

Iruka paced the room with tears of sorrow and rage streaking his face. He couldn't take it! He just wished Naruto was better Sasuke was dead and everything was over. Okay...so maybe he didn't want Sasuke dead but he still wanted the other two! Naruto was so much in love with Sasuke that it nearly killed him when Sasuke ran. If Sasuke couldn't accept Naruto, then what was the point of living? Iruka was trying to think what Naruto would be thinking. It was so simple and yet...so hard. Very contradicting, I know, but that's the truth. Iruka couldn't grasp the idea because he hated Sasuke's guts right now.

"Iruka...-sensei?" It was a faint hoarse whisper but it was enough to lift Iruka's spirits. Quickly the chuunin raced over and stayed by Naruto's side.

"Yes?"

"I forgot something...could you get it...for me?" It was hard to talk. Every word he spoke stung at his throat.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a fox plushy. It's the one on my bed." Iruka had never seen Naruto with a fox plushy. He never saw it. His mind slowly put the pieces together and frowned. Naruto was either forgiving or he was going to rip the hell out of the fox.

"I'll go get it." Iruka sighed. But the weak smile on Naruto's face made him want to go get it even more. He would try his best to make sure Naruto was happy.

Quickly and quietly Iruka made his way to Naruto's apartment. He barged in, not caring about what other people thought, and sprinted to the blond's room. There it was. On the center of Naruto's bed was a lovely fox plushy that reminded him much of Naruto. He grabbed the toy and bolted out of the house, slammed the door and ran the rest of the way back to the hospital.

Iruka sprinted into the room and handed Naruto the toy. With a smile, the blond took the plushy and fiddled with it. No matter what...Naruto would hold onto his keep sake. He just wished he could see Sasuke one more time. He just wished he could. But that was a far off dream. A wish that you make on a shooting star. Sasuke would never want to see Naruto. Naruto was a monster, a human with a demon sealed inside him. He had no right to love someone. But here he was...still wishing.

Sadness found its way and filled him. There were no tears, but those dim, sad, blue eyes. He had told Sasuke everything, everything! But...what happened? Sasuke ran out on him. Sasuke was probably avoiding him. And right now...Sasuke was probably calling him a monster. Naruto clutched the plushy tightly...hoping the tears that were now threatening his eyes, would go away. _Why is it like this? Sasuke...why were you...like that?_ His mind cried. _Am I really that terrifying that you had to run? Am I?_ He thought. He could feel sleep impending on him as his eyes closed. _Am I really a monster?_ Those thoughts had never crossed his mind. He was Naruto Uzumaki. A kid just like everyone else with a little secret. But now...the blond was beginning to think it was all true. He _was _a monster, he _was _a beast. He _wasn't _however...the Kyuubi...

* * *

...I dunno...I kinda liked the ending. Hm...but what about you guys? I mean...you guys are the people I'm writing it for...and to kill my boredom. Next chapter will be better but I have no idea when I will be updating...(I'll try to get the next chapter up either tomorrow or later on today. Who knows.) But...I kinda started playing tennis and for those of you who have played...my arms hurt and typing just makes the pain more noticeable. But oh well!

Saki: ...GFS sucks at it right now...keeps hitting the trees...

THE TREES WERE IN THE WAY!!!!

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...um...okay...

Sasuke: ...(sighs)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-Must I go through with this again?!-Speaks for itself

Ha! I updated...and before two am! I am amazed! Sorry bout the shortness. But...I, overall, like this chapter. Not better than chapter 2 (chapter 2 was funny!) but still a good chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Iruka continuously kept watching over Naruto. Sometimes...it just freaked Naruto out. The chunnin had succeeded in scaring away three nurses, five doctors, the Hokage and a few of his visitors.

"Iruka-sensei, you can calm down now. I'm fine!" Naruto half laughed, half protested. The blond watched the other man pace the room back and fourth, nonstop for the past hour.

"No, you're not! You could have died!" The pineapple haired man shouted to the ceiling. The blond winced and then sighed.

"But noone would have missed a monster like me." Naruto whispered under his breath as he clutched his plushy tighter. His heart pounded with fear and his eyes once more dimmed. He was still in pain. No matter how many times he tried to take his mind off of Sasuke...it just didn't work. Iruka looked at his once upon a time student, with pained eyes. He couldn't consol the poor boy. It was hurting him...almost as much as it was hurting Naruto.

"Naruto...just forget about him. Just forget about Sasuke-kun." Iruka whispered to the boy. Tears began to spill from the blonds face. They wouldn't stop. These thoughts that kept running through his mind...they wouldn't stop! They kept repeating over and over in his mind...soon...he felt them to be true. _Noone...would have missed a monster..._ His mind cried.

* * *

Sasuke looked out, off of the Hokage faces. He remember...it was here he helped Naruto out of depression. He remembered when Naruto ran out of the house, heart broken. Yes...he remembered the blond. The teen sighed and then laid on the grass barely before the faces. The clouds...they all looked the same. All of them. They were all white and looked fluffy...but there was nothing more to it. Nothing at all. His dazed eyes kept focusing on the clouds in wonderment. Was there something more to the clouds than they let on?

Suddenly tears pricked his eyes as he remembered Naruto. That question had reminded him of Naruto. Was there something more to the blond then he let on? Yes...there was. A demon, known as Kyuubi, who killed years ago. It was the biggest secret Sasuke had ever heard...what was he to do? He was struggling...with himself. He kept fighting himself. Part of his mind would want to be with Naruto while the other was afraid and told him to stay away. But...it all led to confusion.

Iruka's words suddenly played in his mind. _Monster's don't feel anything at all! They don't cry and they sure as hell don't love!_ Those words echoed in his head countless times...they were now haunting his life! _You're wrong Iruka-sensei. Monster can feel. They feel hate and the need for blood. And...monsters can pretend...they can pretend to love..._ Sasuke thought. He questioned Naruto. Was all the time they spent together real? Or was it all pretend? His thoughts about his feelings...wavered for a brief moment.

* * *

Tsunada paced the room of her office. She was mad at everything right now. One of the people she loved nearly died! Why?

"Why?!" She angrily shouted and slammed her fist down. If she had lost the precious blond boy...she wouldn't be able to walk on her own two feet anymore. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Someone banged on the door. "What?!" She was in a foul mood and wasn't going to spare anyone until the blond was back on his feet.

"Hokage-sama...is that anyway to congratulate someone on leaving the hospital?" She heard a cheery voice. The door slowly swung open to reveal Iruka and Naruto tagging along. Her heart pounded with relief and joy! And then...slowly vanished into nothing once she saw Naruto's depressed face.

His eyes were cast down to the floor and stared at it was sorrow. He wasn't pale anymore, that was good, but he didn't look exactly healthy. Don't get her wrong, Naruto was healthy enough to leave the hospital but...it looked like his smiles were never going to return.

"...oh! Congratulations Naruto-kun." Tsunada put on a fake smile. The blond teen just glanced at her and then focused on the floor. It was almost like he didn't hear her. Her anger and sorrow sunk deeper within her heart. Naruto didn't come up with a rude insult, he didn't use his signature grin, he didn't even acknowledge that she was there. He just stared at the boards...with dim blue eyes.

"He...won't speak right now...and he...just kind of spaces out." Iruka filled her in. The blond women sighed. Why was her job so complicated? Once more she focused her eyes and suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Naruto-kun is suffering because of Sasuke-kun...am I right?" Iruka nodded and then continued to stare at Naruto who wasn't paying attention. "What if I...use a jutsu that will wipe his memories clean of Sasuke-kun?" The Hokage offered. Iruka had a thoughtful face...while Naruto...

* * *

Sasuke walked through town with lost eyes. Life was confusing. Ever since he let Naruto into his love life...he felt confused. Was it the emotion that the blond managed to pull out of him? But now...all of that was replaced with fear. Fear of the fox, fear of the demon.

_Do I...still love Naruto?_ His mind thought scared. What if _he_ was the one who pretended? What if _he_ was the one who was the lair? What if _he_ was the one who people should be afraid of? He didn't know anymore. He was afraid and confused. What was the truth and what was a lie?

"SSSSaaaassssuuuukkkeeee-kkuunn!" He heard a loud, annoying familiar voice that shocked him out of his daze. Once out of the realm of 'la la land' Sasuke was able to focus on the pink haired girl that landed in front of him.

"Sakura-chan?" He whispered hoarsely. Needless to say...the young Uchiha was baffled as to why the girl was right in front of him with a goofy smile.

"Sasuke-kun, come to the forest with me!" She cheered and started to drag Sasuke, much against his will.

Now...Sakura actually had a reason for doing the things she was doing. No...she wasn't the evil pink haired fangirl I thought she was...well...at least...not in here. No...she had a plan. It pained her to see her teammate, Naruto, like that. He looked so weak and vulnerable. Something she hoped to never see again. And besides, she said she would look after them and keep their relationship strong. So now was time to fulfill her part. _This will be my apology to you Naruto-kun._ Her mind silently thought.

Finally making their way to the forest, Sakura's goofy smile turned into a frown and her face changed from goofy to anger. This...was a side Sasuke had rarely seen.

"Sasuke-kun..." She practically hissed his name. _I never thought I would be doing this!_ Her mind screeched. "Go and make up with Naruto-kun!" Sasuke winced. He should have known...but then again...Sakura was one of his biggest fangirls.

"Sakura-chan...I can't."

"Why not?!" Her voice dripped with anger like a dangerous venom. Women could be scary when they're mad...at least...that's what I think.

"He-he told me some...things." He tried to avoid the 'thing'. It wasn't his place to say. He couldn't tell Sakura about the Kyuubi and betray Naruto more than he already had.

"What _things_?" Sasuke winced. He was...needless to say, stuck. He could just tell her about the Kyuubi! ...or could he? No! He couldn't! Sasuke was struggling with himself again. It was kind of hard to keep track of the victor since both were the same person...just different parts of his mind.

So the Uchiha did the only thing he could think of at the time. Keep quiet and hope the conversation takes a different turn. But no...Sakura wasn't going to accept that. Oh hell no!

"I'll ask again. What _things_?" She gritted through her teeth. Noone wanted to be around Sakura when she saw mad...Sasuke just found out why.

"Things that I can not say." He whispered. "Things about Naruto that you could never accept."

"Like you?" She retorted. Sasuke slightly widened her eyes and then looked at the girl in front of him. "What ever secret Naruto-kun has, I'll stay by him!" Taken back...Sasuke had once upon a time remembered saying those words to Naruto. But look where that led him. He bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes, focusing on the grass beneath them.

"H-He has a demon...sealed within...him..." The 'Great' Uchiha stuttered. There was silence for a while and then a frustrated scream coming from the pink haired girl.

"You stupid, red eye freak!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Sasuke just continued to stare with sorrowful eyes. That just made the anger in Sakura rage more...almost like a lust for blood. She ran forward, with a fist in the air, and then a good swing that sent Sasuke flying into a tree.

The Uchiha snapped out of his pity and started at Sakura who had her arms folded over her chest with more killing intent within her.

"So you're just gonna walk out on him like that?!" She shouted and he winced. "You're just going to leave him to recollect his shattered life Sasuke-kun?! When you defended Naruto-kun and when you put on that dress, I thought you made a promise to be by his side?" The raging girl began to quiet down and looked at the other shocked teen.

Didn't he make a promise to be with Naruto? He was so scared, so confused...he forgot. _'Naruto, just say it. Nothing can separate us.'_ He remembered he whispered to comfort the blond. _'Promise?'_ Had been Naruto's shaky reply. Yes...he remembered. The two words that seemed now to fill him once more. _'I promise.'_

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun isn't a monster. He's been misunderstood. He never hurt anyone, he's never killed anyone...and he's not a monster."

Iruka's words rang through his head. Things were starting to make sense! Things were finally becoming clear! Sure he needed to be socked in the head and yelled at...but now...things were finally clear.

"He isn't a monster, he never was and he never will be." Sasuke looked up and nodded. For the first time in a while...she saw he Uchiha smirk.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He told her quickly before taking off in the forest.

She watched his back leaving...getting smaller and smaller from her view. Her job was done, her deed was accomplished. So...why did she feel so heartbroken at the moment? Why did she feel the need to cry? Her heart was tearing itself apart as tears ran down her face. Did she still love Sasuke? Maybe. But...she would push her desires for their happiness. _Naruto-kun...make him happy._ A sad smile began to weave across her face as her tears began to stop. Yes...she wanted Sasuke to be happy...even if it means sacrificing her dreams.

* * *

Naruto looked at the Hokage with confused, dim eyes. His mind was trying to wrap around what she had just said? Did she say what he thought she said? Wipe his memories clean of Sasuke? Naruto cocked his head to the side and had a dazed, confused look. This was now his way of speaking.

"I said...I could wipe away the memories of Sasuke-kun. No more pain...and no more suffering. You can return to your life. End of story. No more complications."

Naruto thought about it. He could erased the sorrow in his aching heart and return to being himself. He could forget about the boy he loved and the betrayal that nearly led to his death. But...he would forget about the moments that made him feel so real and alive. Like he had found his reason to live.

"The choice is up to you." Tsunada smiled. Naruto looked at her with his dazed eyes. He could forget about Sasuke, start fresh. But...he would lose part of the memories he was fond of. Which should he choose? Get rid of the memories...or keep the pain? Which was the better choice?

"I choose..."

* * *

MUWAHAHAH!!!!

Naruto: NO! What are you going to make me say?!

...uh...you won't know till later.

Sasuke: ...you are a cruel, cruel, author!

But it's fun! And you should be talking! You ran out on poor Naruto!

Sasuke: Only because you made me!

Saki: ...while those two fight...just review! Tell GFS how you liked the chapter or hope for next. GFS really likes it when you update! The squirrelly author does better.

So, I'm the bad guy?

Naruto and Sasuke: ...YES!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-Speaks for itself...

...I wasn't _as_ evil as I had hoped...and wow...it is 2:06 AM right now...hope you like it...kinda short...hm...but...sighs oh well...

Sasuke: ...You weren't _as_ evil?

Naruto: ...I'm scared...

* * *

"I choose..." He began. It was a hard question...a hard decision. Should he give up Sasuke and move on? His heart hurt and was heavy as he kept repeating the moment in his head. The moment his life felt like it was over, the moment Sasuke ran out on him.

"Well?" Iruka patiently asked. The blond closed his eyes and began thinking.

"I choose...to..." The two adults leaned in closer. Naruto's voice was nothing but a whisper...making it hard for them to hear. "...keep my memories with Sasuke." They all were rendered speechless. What were they to do? It was against the boy's wishes and the jutsu only works if the one was _willing_ to forget.

"Naruto-kun, why?" The Hokage's voice trembled. It wasn't rare that there were other gay people in the village...but why suffer and keep the memories that nearly sent you to you grave. There was a small sad smile that had managed to make it's way onto the blonds face...but a smile none the less.

"Because...they are the only memories that are keeping me going...right now." Having said that, Naruto dismissed himself with tears streaking his face. Iruka and the Hokage watched the young boy walk out of the room with glistening tears falling from his face.

"Those memories are the only things keeping you going huh? Yeah...right. Who are you fooling?" Tsunada whispered to herself with a smile. _But...it's his decision. Naruto-kun...you didn't run away from reality...you are indeed strong._ She thought with her smile.

"Can you...still erase his...memories?" The blond women hear the voice of the other man in the room. She focused her gaze from the door to the chunnin teacher and changed her gaze to a glare.

"Excuse me?!" Anger seeping into her voice. "That was his choice! It was _his_ decision! Are you going to defile that?!" She wished he had examined closer before yelling. Iruka was crying as he stared at the closed door.

"It's just...I can't bare to see him in pain. That was the most he's spoken before he left the hospital. I...I can't bare to just sit and watch!" The chunnin found a poor wall and punched it with his might, leaving a large hole. "He's like a son to me! I'd sacrifice anything to make him happy."

Tsunada understood the feeling. The blond was like a son to her too. She knew what he meant by 'sacrificing everything' to make the ninja happy. But...it was his decision. There was nothing neither of them could do about it. No matter how hard they try.

"I understand. But the jutsu needs the person willing to forget...if not...then it will not work." Tsunada sighed and watched her chunnin go into an emotional breakdown...and wished she could join him. But she was the Hokage...and the Hokage was suppose to be strong...even if it hurt her.

* * *

Naruto staggered through the village. He felt cold. Was it because it had started raining and he only had his thin orange jacket? Maybe. Once more his throat had begun to sting and he felt weak like before. _I didn't get over my illness._ He mentally cursed himself. The blond knew that this was bad...what if he got in a fight? He wouldn't be able to defend himself. Then what? Naruto shuddered as the rain suddenly increased and started soaking him to the bone.

* * *

"H-Hey." A drunk man and his friends looked to the streets and found the demon container in the soaking storm. "I-isn't...isn't t-th-that-hiccup-the demon k-kid?" He stuttered and pointed to the staggering blond. His friends blinked, the alcohol affecting their vision...but not affecting their goals.

"W-well...lookie a-at-hiccup- that...i-it is." One of the man's friends laughed.

"How-how ab-about s-some fun?" The man grinned. His friends laughed and nodded. "S-say g-good bye d-demon. W-we-we'll make sure...-hiccup- y-you have fun."

* * *

Naruto staggered once more and then fell into the cold puddle of water. His body was too weak to get back up. He was too tired to continue moving. Slowly his eyes closed and began to relax to the soothing sound of the rain. Footstep...was that was it was?...came closer and closer to him. His eyes looked up and saw five drunk men, formed in a circle around him. _Uh...oh..._Was all his mind was capable of thinking right now. Although... 'uh oh' was an understatement.

* * *

Sasuke was running through the forest. His heart in his throat. He had a feeling...was it a bad feeling...or a good feeling? Either way...it was a feeling he couldn't get rid of. The Uchiha wanted to see his blond...but where was he? He left too early to ask Sakura and everyone else Naruto usually hung out with...wasn't insight. The rain didn't help his thinking process at all! For all he knew...Naruto could be in the middle of the village sitting out in the rain because he was depressed. If only he knew...

* * *

The blond couldn't move. The illness had taken his toll, leaving him in his vulnerable state. Two of the five men walked over, flipped him on his back and pinned him down. This didn't take much effort...considering Naruto couldn't move. Two more from the group helped, in case the blond had decided to move. The leader of this action looked over the blond teen.

"Y-you know...-hiccup-...h-he's not bad looking." One of the pin holders laughed and continued to stare at the blond with hungry eyes. This...of course...frightened Naruto.

"Hm...s-so you-you're gay?" His teammate smirked.

"B-but-hiccup-don't f-forget...h-he's a-a demon." The leader stuttered and slammed his empty sake bottle on Naruto's chest. The glass was thrown hard enough that on impact...it shattered. The boy groaned with pain as the bottle shattered on his body and cut his flesh.

"I-Is it...my turn?" The leader nodded and handed a fresh sake bottle. "F-fun!" The man cried and threw the sake bottle at the boy. Soon, once they were out of sake bottles...the real beating began.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed the name with pain as a foot connected with his ribs. Tears fell from his eyes...as he hoped his prayers were answered.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the center of town. Hopes high...sense on...mind scared. Wait...why was he scared? Last time he saw his lover...he looked dead. Maybe that was it? Or...he had suddenly developed a 'Naruto is in danger' sense. What ever it was...was scaring him. And he wouldn't rest until he found Naruto!

"S-Sasuke!" He heard a familiar voice scream with pain. _Naruto!_ His mind screamed and ran quickly to where he thought he heard the scream. What he saw...made his blood boil.

Naruto was on the ground with tears spilling from his eyes and a gang of five having fun kicking, punching...throwing objects at his blond with smiles on their faces. And Naruto...he looked so weak. Like...he couldn't fight back, like he lacked the strength to do so.

He couldn't stand and watch it anymore. Quickly racing to the scene, prepared to start a battle, Sasuke threw the first punch, that connected with a man's jaw that sent him flying. The gang stopped...and stared. Sasuke was glaring at them...his sharigan fully activated with more killing intent than normal.

"...I-It's a-an Uc-Uchiha!" A drunk man pointed and shouted.

"Yeah. I'm an Uchiha. Now get the hell away before you find yourself never waking up again!" Sasuke growled. The gang stiffened and then grabbed their fallen comrade before walking away. The Uchiha immediately then focused his attention on Naruto.

The blond was hurt, not just physically, but mentally as well. Blood trickled down from his mouth, the three scars that he was born with were cut open and bleeding, bruises and scratches were everywhere on him. Naruto was in pain. His lover was hurting.

"Naruto." Sasuke softly whispered the blond's name that sent more tears falling from his face. The blond gazed up and stared into the soft black eyes that cared for him. Why? Why all of a sudden did Sasuke care? Did he just want to hurt him again? Did he just want to make Naruto shatter into even more pieces?

"I wish I could forget. I wish I could forget about you! Why? Why didn't I take the offer? Why?!" Naruto cried. Sasuke looked at his trembling blond and then embraced him in a hug.

"What are you talking about...Naruto?" It hurt Sasuke to hear Naruto say that. Did Naruto really want to take Sasuke out of his life?

"Why...can't I forget about you? I-I mean...you hate me. Just like everyone else! You ran out on me when you promised you wouldn't. Why didn't I choose to forget?" The blond continued to cry. It pulled at Sasuke's heart. He deserved what he was getting. He nearly killed Naruto...even thought it wasn't physically.

The Uchiha tightened his grip on the blond and buried his face into Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry Naruto. I really am." He whispered. This only added more tears to Naruto's eyes. They poured down like the rain that pounding on them.

"I'm sick of hearing that!" The blond shouted and tried to struggle out of the other boy's grip...but found it useless.

"Naruto listen to me, I really am sorry! It's just...I was confused and...and..." The raven haired boy was at a loss for words. Saying the wrong things at the wrong time could result in disaster...was now one of them? He couldn't tell his lover that he was afraid of him, could he?

"Afraid..." The blond finished for him. Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded. "You're just like them then." Naruto bitterly said and tried squirming away once more.

"Naruto, I'm never going to let you go. I already ran out on you...I don't want to leave you again." Everything was still...everything was quiet. Only the sound of the beating rain could be heard and the rugged breathing coming from Naruto.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." The blond said in an emotionless tone. This...this wasn't really...Naruto, was it? Those thoughts rushed into Sasuke's head. Naruto never looked broken and Naruto...never said things like that. He was always full of hope and light...but now...

"I'm not making a promise I can't keep Naruto. I'll say it how many times you want to hear it. I love you! I'll scream it to all of Kohona...heck, I'll even scream it all the way to Suna!" There was a small chuckle, one that gave him hope. Maybe he could repair the broken Naruto. Maybe he could repair the shattered glass into it's once upon a time beauty.

The blond snuggled closer. His body felt cold and Sasuke was warm. His mind was struggling to stay awake..but found it useless. Darkness was coming, darkness wanted him. Nothing was going to stand in the way between darkness...and him.

"Sasuke...I'm tired." Naruto whispered quietly. It was too much to say right now. He wanted sleep, he wanted warmth. Being out in the rain...was not something he wanted.

"Why don't we get you to your house so you can change into dry clothes." The blond shook his head no. He couldn't move. Everything felt weak to him. Everything!

"I can't. I'm...too tired..." He quietly spoke before the darkness won and claimed him.

Naruto then went limp in the young Uchiha's arms. It, naturally, alarmed him. Was Naruto dying? Did he need to go to the hospital once more? Those were the first questions that popped into his head. Yes...the coloring on Naruto's face seemed pale, and his breathing was a bit rugged, but there, only his precious blond's lips...was a smile.

Noone was around to witness this as Sasuke smiled back. Only Naruto could erase the darkness that evaded his heart. Only the blond...would see his true smile. Carefully taking the other boy into his arms, Sasuke began to walk to his house, were it was his turn to take care of Naruto. This time...things were going to be different. This time he wouldn't run out on the blond like before.

Saki: ...I don't even want to know anymore...

But...it's sad...the ending of the story is coming up soon. (sighs) I really had fun typing this...even if it is short.

Sasuke: And you do make me the bad guy.

Naruto: And you nearly killed me and beat me up...

WHO ASKED YOU?! ...Alright...this squirrelly author needs sleep. REVIEW! Come on...ya know you want to!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-Speaks for itself.

Last chapter. Sad, I know. I had so much fun typing this and I really liked the reviews! XD You guys were awesome! I will be writing more Sasunaru or Narusasu stories in the near future! Working on one right now. So keep an eye out in case you want to read another one of my yaoi stories. (Sorry this chapter is short. Not much happens but I still had to add it. Gotta end it somewhere.) XD

I wrote this after I talked to my long lost brother for the first time. I finally talking him! I've been waiting 11 YEARS to at least talk to him! And that's a LONG time. So sorry it's bad, but I couldn't help it. I finally talked to my little brother! And...I am not 11. I'm older!

* * *

Sasuke carried Naruto to the nearest place...his house. Where this crazy story started...kinda. The Uchiha carefully carried in his blond and set him down on his clean bed. The blond shivered...cold from the wet clothes he was wearing. Oh yes...doesn't this sound familiar?

Bright blue eyes fluttered open and stared at the dark ceiling. What happened? Where was he? Those questions popped in his head first and then died down when he heard a familiar voice.

"Finally awake." A dark haired teen called to him. His heart pounded faster as he remembered what had happened before he passed out. The young Uchiha walked over and sat on the foot of his own, now messy, bed and stared at his sick lover. "You had me worried there. Out in the rain...you just said you were tired...and then passed out." Sasuke filled with concern and an unlimited amount of worry and then looked with a dark gaze.

"S-Sasuke?" It stung his throat...but he didn't care. The blond wanted to be able to say his lover's name once more.

"Don't...do that...again." The raven haired teen said...hesitantly. "Don't say your fine when you're not. Don't where your mask when you hurt. And don't...don't let me leave you again." Sasuke said in a sigh.

The feeling Naruto had for Sasuke returned. He remembered why he loved the Uchiha. He got this feeling, normality, around him. Sasuke treated him like a human being...after he got past the whole Kyuubi thing. But still, everything...felt right. Everything was in place, everything was perfect. The world could end and he wouldn't have cared...or rather known.

The blond tried to sit up but winced at the aching of his muscles. Yeah...he was still sick. Naruto shifted his gaze from Sasuke...onto his own dark blue clothing. Wait...dark blue? Last time he remembered...he was in orange. There was no way he was in dark blue clothing unless..._uh-oh._ His mind groaned.

"I had to change you. You were soaked to the bone from the rain." Naruto turned red. Great...Sasuke invaded his privacy. Although...he once upon a time had to do the same thing as well. "I don't understand why when you changed me you were so embarrassed." The dark haired teen laughed. _That's because you cuddled me after that!_ The blond's mind shouted. "Yeah...I even changed your boxers." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned a deep, deep shade of red. Knowing Sasuke, he probably _did_ do it. His eyebrow began to twitch. He was in love with the raven haired boy when he was sick and even _he_ had the decency to _not_ change the other boy's boxers.

The blond groaned and pulled the blankets over him...and checking his boxers to make sure what his lover said was true. This only made him groan once more.

"Sorry Naruto. I did change them." Sasuke smirked his victory smirk. "But it was for your health."

"_Sure._" Naruto croaked. This resulted in Sasuke laughed. It rang in the blond's ears and was soothing. It somehow, warmed him up even though his body felt cold and numb. This was what he loved about Sasuke. Somehow...Sasuke made him do the crazy things he did and somehow...Sasuke always lit his dark path with his light. Sasuke was his candle and his alone. Sasuke would light his path and his path only. Yes...his path only.

Sasuke laugher died down to a chuckle and Naruto refused to resurface from the blankets. He could only imagine his lover's face seeing that it _was _true. His boxers _were_ changed. Naruto probably won't be looking at him in the eye for awhile. That's what Sasuke pondered over and then sighed before getting up.

The teen walked over and stripped the covers off of the blond. Naruto was in a ball, shivering with cold sweat coming from his body. Sasuke sighed and fixed the blanket over the blond, before sliding into bed with Naruto as well. He embraced the blond and Naruto only flinched.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He replied and began to stroke Naruto's golden blond hair.

"...you aren't...scared of...me...are you?" It was a stupid question. But Naruto...to Naruto it was more than just a question. It was basically his love life...hanging with it.

"I'm hear aren't I?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear that sent shiver's down his spine.

"But...the Kyuubi and-,"

"Who cares? He's sealed up and won't becoming out any time soon. Besides...he's just a fox!"

"_**I heard that!"**_ The Kyuubi decided to make an entrance. _**"Tell your boyfriend that he better watch out because I have my eyes on him!"**_ Kyuubi shouted angrily in Naruto's mind. This resulted in chuckling and a baffled Sasuke.

_Sorry stupid fox. But he's mine so...HANDS OFF!_ Naruto's mind screeched back.

"Do I really wanna know?" The baffled Sasuke asked. The blond shook his head 'no' and Sasuke just shrugged. "Hm." Sasuke smiled and then pulled his lover into a kiss.

"You're gonna get sick now you know." The blond informed his partner. Sasuke shrugged and smiled.

"I still have you now don't I?"

"Yeah. But no way in hell am I changing you again! You kicked me in the stomach!"

"Yeah and?" The Uchiha smiled and Naruto laughed.

"_**You love sick human! Geez! Wasn't this the guy who ran out on you?!"**_ The Kyuubi was still mad at Sasuke for calling him 'just a fox'.

_Stop ruining the moment! Shut up and go to sleep!_ His mind commanded. Strangely enough...the Kyuubi stayed quiet.

"_**I will have my revenge one day. Be sure of that."**_ Was the last thing he muttered before going quiet.

The blond snuggled closer to his lover and Sasuke just embraced to boy, stroking his hair lovingly. Both were deep in thought. It was...different. I mean...would it still be the same if your boyfriend ran out on you and then suddenly you two became a couple once more? Awkwardness aside, the two boys were comfortable.

"Ne...Naruto..." Sasuke broke the silence and faced the half awake boy.

"Hm?" Naruto's mind was barely awake. The illness was taking it's toll on him. Right now...he needed sleep.

"...I love you." Was all Sasuke said and pulled the blankets over them as sleep took over both boys.

* * *

Kakashi stood on a branch outside Sasuke's house and smirked beneath his mask. Things were back to normal. And hopefully Iruka wouldn't kill Sasuke for going out with Naruto. The little orange book that he normally reads...was put up and he sat down, liking the scene unfold.

"This is even better than 'Make Out Paradise.'." His smirk turned into a grin and he caught the intense glare the young Uchiha was giving him. The jounin broke out into a mischievous smile and waved to the raven haired ninja before poofing away.

* * *

Sasuke continued to glare at the spot his teacher once was. "Stupid perverted jounin." The boy muttered under his breath and cuddled his lover once more only to remember the smile his teacher gave him. "I'm not going to like what's in store later." One look at Naruto and he pushed all thoughts aside. Naruto looked pure, like an angel that fell from the sky. Slowly caressing the blond's cheek, he smiled.

"I love you...more than anything, Naruto." He faintly whispered and gently kissed Naruto's lips. The sleeping blond turned away and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover. Little did he know Naruto was actually awake and blushing like mad. _I love you too Sasuke._ His mind faintly whispered and he smiled.

His little secret brought him despair and also...a great deal of happiness. Sure he wished he could change that still...but that didn't matter. Everyone has little secrets. Ones that hide imperfection and ones that are told to save yourself. But still...everyone has them...everyone. And to him...this one little secret made him who he is today.

"Love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered and fell into the darkness of his mind.

**Everyone has them, even you.**

**A little secret, one you never knew.**

* * *

The last two lines were probably unnecessary but...I wanted to add it. It's part of a poem I wrote in school called "Little Secrets". Bet you can guess where I got the story idea huh? Lol. So, tell me how you liked it or ya want to read the poem I wrote for this story. More than willing to hand it out. 

Saki: Yeah...but...you wrote that when you knew nothing about poems...

Are you hinting it's bad? SAKI YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Hey! It brought us together! Don't do the dot, dot, dot thing!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Fine! Two can play at that game! ...

Sasuke: ...

Anyways... the end...sadly...until next time! GiantFlyingSquirrel over and out. (Salutes readers)


End file.
